1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen support mechanism and a television set.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display screen support mechanism capable of supporting a display screen such as a television set in a state inclined by a prescribed angle is known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2007-248542, 2007-193245 and 5-297981, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-248542 discloses a display screen support mechanism comprising a display screen support member formed with a sectoral first hole portion, a base support member formed with a sectoral second hole portion and a platelike support shaft inserted into the first hole portion and the second hole portion. In this display screen support mechanism, the display screen support member is so formed as to rotate about an upper end or a lower end, serving as a rotation center, of the platelike support shaft in a longitudinal direction.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-193245 discloses a display screen support mechanism comprising a display screen support member formed with a sectoral first hole portion, a base support member formed with a rectangular second hole portion, and a platelike support shaft inserted into the first hole portion and the second hole portion. In this display screen support mechanism, the display screen support member is so formed as to rotate about an upper end of the platelike support shaft in a longitudinal direction.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-297981 discloses an electronic apparatus (display screen support mechanism) comprising a display case (display screen support member), a body case (base screen support member) and a hinge unit connecting the display case and the body case and rotatably supporting these. The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-297981 does not describe a specific structure of the hinge unit.
In the aforementioned display screen support mechanism described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-248542, however, in a case where inner side surfaces of the first and second hole portions come into contact with the support shaft when rotating the display screen support member about the upper or lower end, serving as the rotation center, of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction, a maximum moment acting on the support shaft from the inner side surfaces of the sectoral first and second hole portions of the display screen support member is a product of a distance between a first end, serving as the rotation center, of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction and a second end, on which force from the inner side surfaces of the first and second hole portions acts, of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction (overall length of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction) and force. Thus, the maximum moment acting on the support shaft is the product of the overall length of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction and the force, and hence the moment applied to the support shaft is increased. Consequently, the support shaft is disadvantageously damaged. Thus, durability of the support shaft is disadvantageously deteriorated.
In the aforementioned display screen support mechanism described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-193245, in a case where an inner side surface of the first hole portion comes into contact with the support shaft when rotating the display screen support member about the upper end, serving as the rotation center, of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction, a maximum moment acting on the support shaft from the inner side surface of the sectoral first hole portion of the display screen support member is a product of a distance between a first end, serving as the rotation center, of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction and a second end, on which force from the inner side surface of the first hole portion acts, of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction (overall length of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction) and force. Thus, the maximum moment acting on the support shaft is the product of the overall length of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction and the force, and hence the moment applied to the support shaft is increased. Consequently, the support shaft is disadvantageously damaged. Thus, durability of the support shaft is disadvantageously deteriorated.
In the aforementioned electronic apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-297981, the body case and the display case can rotate about the hinge unit. Also in a case where such a hinge unit in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-297981 is formed by a rotatable platelike support shaft and applied to a display screen support member and a base support member having sectoral hole portions as in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-248542 or 2007-193245, the display screen support member is rotatable with respect to the base support member. On the other hand, in a case where an inner side surface of the hole portion comes into contact with the support shaft when rotating the display screen support member about the upper end, serving as the rotation center, of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction, a maximum moment acting on the support shaft from the inner side surface of the sectoral hole portion of the display screen support member is a product of a distance between a first end, serving as the rotation center, of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction and a second end, on which force from the inner side surface of the hole portion acts, of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction (overall length of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction) and force. Thus, the maximum moment acting on the support shaft is the product of the overall length of the support shaft in the longitudinal direction and the force, and hence the moment applied to the support shaft is increased. Consequently, the support shaft is conceivably disadvantageously damaged. Thus, durability of the support shaft is conceivably disadvantageously deteriorated.